


Touch

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ, Mystery, love is love, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Nancy wheeler thought she had lost the love of her life , but somehow she was wrong.Trailer and tribulations show a story of true love that can not be matched or taken away.





	1. Chapter 1

Nancy Pov.   
We were all standing around the small pool watching eleven float. In other situations the notion of a pool not matter the size would have been a fun prospect , but this pool didn't have fun written anywhere.

2 minutes passed. I was getting anxious. I was worried about will but I was also worried about Barb. 

I had been so dumb. I went out of my way to hurt her feelings. Steve was an okay guy but what was I really trying to prove?  
The undeniable fact that I couldn't possibly Live with out Barb was something that nagged in the back of my head. I wanted the notion to get out of my head, I thought I needed the notion to get out of my head.  
But like a lot of things I was wrong.

So here I was kneeled at the edge of an inflatable kiddie pool my fingers clasped to the edge praying that this little mysterious girl that my brother had became so fund of could find my friend.

I can't stand the silence anymore so I speak up.  
"Can you see Barb?"  
"B-b-Barb" Elevens voice is husky and low and I can barely understand.  
"YES, Barb. Is she there?"  
Silence.

I look at elevens floating body I wanted to grab her but I knew that would affect her standing in the upside down. So instead I asked again.

"Eleven do you see Barb?"  
"Gone .... Gone .... Gone" eleven screeches loudly and it sounds like my ear drums might just explode.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE" my fingers dig into the edge of the inflatable kiddie pool.  
"Gone"   
That's all she says.

I sink away from the pool.  
Gone.

How could she be gone. How could it be that simple. How could this new transformation of my life be so cruel and cold.

"S-she can't be" I whisper to myself.  
She couldn't be dead because I needed her. I needed her to be alive. 

This all seemed like a tragic plot of an increasingly negative dream that I hoped I'd wake up from soon. 

"Can't be" I whisper one more time before I close my eyes and try to block out the events unfolding around me.

 

Barb Pov.  
I was convinced that I wasn't ever gonna get out of this 'place' and go home.  
Everywhere I went seemed like home or seemed like somewhere I knew but it wasn't what I thought. The sky was none existent and darkness was an everyday all day thing. Every wall I touched was covers in some kind of goo that stuck to your hands like glue.  
There were these vines like ropes practically glued to every wall, every house , every tree , every inch of the ground, everywhere I looked.  
It was colder than most Decembers and it definitely wasn't even close to being December. With every breath came the cloud of air from the smoke that would rise from my mouth. Shivers and teeth clattering.  
But all of that didn't matter , the most incredibly terrifying thing that this mystery world presented to me was this monster.

The monster stood at least 6 feet and 4 inches tall. It was the color of burnt coal, and when it opens its mouth it split into separate parts each with tiny little teeth. It was like something out of a horror film. And in that horror film I was somehow one of the many characters casted.

 

I couldn't keep track of the days. It may have been 3 hours or 4 days. Ether way I was totally clueless and out of touch with any other world than the one I was currently trapped in.

I stepped on a branch and then paused. I couldn't see the monster coming. Or know when it would come but somehow something in me always felt on edge right before he did come.  
I look around and decided that I should try the screaming for help propaganda again before the monster came and tried to rip out my throat and take my soul or something.

"NANCY!!!" I clasps my hands around my mouth and scream with all my power.

I was no longer in the pool. After I had escaped from the monsters first try at grabbing me into the depths of what I assume to be hell, I ran until I got to the place that seemed like home. So of course you'd think that instead of calling Nancy's name like a screaming bat I would call my moms name or maybe a well known neighbor. But no, I wasn't and the reason for that was deeply seated in immense love that I couldn't get away from.

I wanted to be saved and safe, but I wanted Nancy to do the saving and I wanted to be safe in Nancy's arms.  
"NANCY!!!" I try to scream louder but I heard increasing steps behind me and the crunch of twigs and leafs.

I hide behind a tree and try to maintain my breathing so that maybe by chance the monster would magically walk past me onto some other tasteful counterpart.

The crunching of leafs get closer, and I hold my breath. My fingers curled into fist at my side. I wasn't entirely ready for another round with the monster but I definitely wasn't gonna go out with out a fight.   
I had been pushed around and tossed aside all my life but this time is actually fight. I'd be a fighter this time.

I step from behind the tree and face the 6 foot tall monster my fingers still clenched into hard fists at my side. The monster lets out a screech far louder than my Nancy originated ones and spreads his arms out wide as if he was preparing to give me some kind of death hug.  
I take a deep breath, rise my fists up and fix my fighting stance.  
I had got get out of here. And not for my own sake although getting out of here was on the top of my to do list. But I had to get out of here because I had so much to tell Nancy. I needed to tell her that I love her, that's she's the only person I've ever loved. 

I take another breath preparing to trick the monster into a fake fight and taking off in another run. 

"You have to survive" I whisper. "For Nancy"


	2. Can You Hear The Cries

Barb Pov.  
Before hand the entire for Nancy thing seemed like a good idea. But now it seemed like a lost cause. I had gotten away from the monster at least 3 times but could I simply keep running ? Would the monster simply keep letting me get away? 

Would I be able to get away?

I stop my running to hide behind a tree. Trees somehow seemed to be the best protection, regardless of the many houses around me. So every time I ran I found a tree. In retro respect I should have ran inside instead of out but inside only has so many hiding places , outside has millions and millions are an entirely better odd.

I put my hands behind my head like they tell you to do in gym after you run and try to calm down my breathing. My breathing not being loud was important.

The girl in the movie that always got caught was ether screaming , tripping over none existent things or breathing entirely too hard. I wouldn't be that girl.

I ball my fist up again and prepare to hit the corner to get to my next tree that would subsequently be my next hiding space.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10

I dash across the open land that was covered in leafs and twigs and try my hardest not to make too loud of a crunching sound as my feet hit the ground with hard thuds.  
I should have ran more in gym.   
I should have participated more in gym.

Maybe if I would have known that a 6 foot monster would be after my soul I would have taken the time to make gym class boot camp and maybe I wouldn't be so out of breath.

I grab the tree that was my new destination and tuck myself behind it.  
I looked up at the sky wondering if it was day or night. I couldn't tell. I could never tell. Everything down here just seemed dark and plan and empty. My sense of time was gone and my sanity was slowly slipping.  
I hadn't really thought about it since I had been down here but I guessed that I was missing. I guessed that this wasn't a place you typically come back from. I guessed that no one was looking for me because no one had ever come.

But none the less I still held fast to the notion that I had to get out for Nancy. That's somehow I would find an open door that would lead me back only the warm sun filled world and back into the love my life's arms.  
I needed that hope, if I didn't have it I would certainly have been dead.

Nancy was keeping me alive, like she always did.

 

Nancy Pov.

"You should really eat something" Jonathan places a plate of food in front of me.  
"No" I push the food back towards him.

He glares at me and pushes the plate infront of my once again.  
"Eat."   
"No" I get up.

I wasn't in the mood to eat or to talk or to live. I felt depressed and sleepy and lost and I didn't want anything to do with anyone unless somehow that person was Barb.

"Nancy I'm just trying to help." Jonathan placed his arms around my shoulder.  
I shake my head and move his hands. "Don't"  
I got that he was trying to help me but I didn't really want his help right now.  
"Go home Jonathan" my voice was low and my head was pounding from the stress that was building up in my life.  
"Alright I'll go home. But your gonna need me here to cheer you up sooner or later" Jonathan grabs his keys off the table and makes his way to the door.  
"LOCK IT ON YOUR WAY OUT" I yell as I lay my head down on the table.  
"I'm on it. Feel better Nancy" Jonathan looks back at me one last time before locking the door and closing it behind him.

I jump up from my seat at the table. I wasn't tiered at all. Although my head was banging and the stress level I was feeling was rising to an extremely unflattering percentage I wasn't tiered, I was motivated.

"Nancy where are you going?" I run up the steps and past my little brother mike.  
"sorry weirdo can't talk right now" 

I go into my room and pull the back pack I had under my bed out. I was saving all the monster hunting stuff that me and Jonathan had bought  when we decided we were hell bent on saving his brother and my friend.   
We found the monster but we never actually saved anyone. In fact we almost lost someone to the upside down..... me.

But thinking back I was upset with my self for freaking out and not taking the chance to look for Barb. It became all about me. I was monster hunting but I freaked out the second I saw a real monster. That's like being a ghost hunter but deciding that you no longer wanna pursue the career you have started after you see an actual ghost.

"Tragic" I whisper to myself as I check the weapons over with my eyes.

Me being scared was gonna change. I wasn't gonna be that girl anymore. I had someone to save , someone I loved. I wasn't gonna sit back while she died. I wasn't gonna sit back at all.

I tie up the laces on my brown faded boots and throw on a jacket before picking up my back pack and climbing out the window.

"It's time to kick some monster ass"

Barb Pov.  
I was walking down a road that I had walked down tons of times. It was the road that dipped off and away from the public. In the normal daylight it was dark and scary so this was the only part of this weird world that actually seemed to reflect my actual reality.

I sat on the edge of the road. I needed a break. I had been running and hiding and I was out of breath. 

I started to think about how Nancy used to drag me to this road on Halloween. She raved about how the road has to be haunted. She'd spend hours sitting on the edge of the Carless road just talking about all the things she'd heard people say about the happenings that had been sited around the road. And of course I was always the one sitting right beside her listening to her every word like I always did.

I sighed at the memory and let myself smile for the first time since I had gotten stuck in this god forbidden place.  
I sigh and decided that I should probably get up and pick another hiding space or go into a house and hide there.

BARB ! BARB! BARB! 

The voice seemed far off and for a minute I thought that what I had heard was only in my head.

BARB!!!! BARB

The voice was so distinct. 

It was Nancy


End file.
